The Castaways Library
Bio The Castaways Library is the collection of books and periodicals turned up by the Castaways following the wreck of the S.S. Minnow, many of which have proved beneficial to their survival on the island. Some of the books have turned out to be the property of the Skipper, Mr. Howell or the The Professor; it's also possible some of the books have been left on the Minnow by previous passengers. This list includes: * "A Boy Scout's Guide to New Jersey" from Diogenes, Won't You Please Go Home? Gilligan tries to burn his copy in the campfire but is stopped by the others * "The Carpenter's Handbook" from The Producer * "Chemistry" from Gilligan's Personal Magnetism * "Criminal Law" from Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho * "Davey Davis: All-American Boy" (comic book) from Gilligan's Living Doll * "Four-Masted Schooners I Have Known" from The Producer * "Hamlet" from The Producer * "The History of Tree Surgery" from Waiting for Watubi and The Producer The Professor gives it as a gift to the Skipper * "Horoscopes" from They're Off and Running Ginger reads Mary Ann and the Skipper's horoscopes from this book * "How to Tell a Mushroom from a Toadstool" by the late Dr. Morton Kepstone from The Postman Cometh * "Integrated Calculus" by Zimmerman from The Producer * "Method Acting" from The Second Ginger Grant Ginger is carrying this book as she talks to the Skipper about Mary Ann * "A Million Ways to Make a Million" from The Producer * "Navy Regulations" from Physical Fatness and Mr. and Mrs. ??? * Physics * "Psychology" in The Second Ginger Grant * Rare Tropical Plants * "Show Biz" newspaper from The Producer Gilligan picks it up in the Howell's Hut * The Social Register from Will the Real Mr. Howell Please Stand Up? The Howells consider this publication their Social Bible * "Tropical Diseases" from Allergy Time and The Return of Wrongway Feldman * "Volcanoes and Their Destructive Powers" from Operation: Steam Heat * "The Wall Street Journal" from They're Off and Running Mr. Howell brings the paper on the island and enjoys reading it as the stocks never go down, but Gilligan accidentally destroys it * "A World of Facts" from Gilligan Goes Gung-Ho and Take a Dare * "The World of Plants" from V for Vitamins * "The World of Insects" from Gilligan Gets Bugged Other books featured in passing * "Dracula" by Bram Stoker Gilligan thinks he's the Prince of Darkness in his dream in Up at Bat * "Frankenstein or A Modern Prometheus" by Mary Shelley The Skipper mentions the monster after discovering Gilligan in Up at Bat * "Mary Poppins" by P.L. Travers Mrs. Howell appears as the eponymous main character in Gilligan's dream in And Then There Were None * "Moby Dick" by Herman Melville Gilligan mentions the whale while fishing in Mine Hero * "Pygmalion" by George Bernard Shaw Mary Ann plays Eliza Doolittle in Gilligan's dream in And Then There Were None * "The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" by Robert Louis Stevenson The Professor mentions the book when the girls mysteriously vanish in And Then There Were None Other Literary Characters * Sherlock Holmes - character created by Sir Alfred Conan Doyle in a string of late 19th Century novellas The Professor and Skipper imitate Holmes and his associate, Dr. Watson, in Gilligan's dream in Up at Bat ---- Category:Objects